


Before They Knew

by LokiLipsSewnShut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLipsSewnShut/pseuds/LokiLipsSewnShut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Harry and Ron found out about Hermione and Fred?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before They Knew

Stolen glances and hidden notes were all Fred and Hermione could do for a time. A time before Harry and Ron knew that is. I suppose you could say it was a hidden relationship between the two, but it wasn't exactly hidden. George Weasley obviously knew, who else would tease his twin about his love life? And nearly the whole of Gryffindor Tower had guessed something was up.

"Well at least I'm not swapping from one girl to another like you two", Ron snapped at his brothers, who were picking on him about not being able to get a girl.

"Who says it's the both of us Ronnie? We may be twins but we don't do everything together", George said as he flicked Ron's hair, glancing quickly to Hermione and Fred.

"You trying to say Fred's got a girl George? Don't try to deny it, I seen that glance you gave him", Harry piqued up, noticing George's gesture. Fred just gave George the evil eye.

"I'm gonna get you back for that, you know? Nothing you or mum says will stop me", Fred said threateningly. George, seeing the anger in his brothers eyes quickly retreated away from the group sat around the fireplace, muttering something about 'homework'.

"We might as well tell them now, they've guessed something's up", Fred whispered to Hermione, taking her hand in his as he did so. Ron and Harry were starting to get confused, well, Harry was. Ron just looked shocked and angry.

"What the bloody hell you two on about?" Ron asked, barely keeping his voice from shaking with his anger. Fred and Hermione just looked at each other, and said in unison:

"We're together." Ron went as red as his hair, and all everyone in the whole of Hogwarts could hear at that moment was, Fred's brother and Hermione's friend.

"YOU WHAT?"


End file.
